In conventional construction, valve bodies for certain kitchen and bath fixtures (e.g., showers, baths, spas, etc.) are generally plumbed in place prior to the finish wall being installed and, accordingly, are located behind the finish wall and are not very accessible once construction is complete. This is commonly known as “rough-in” plumbing. Accordingly, the valve body is often not parallel to the wall, and the distance from the valve body to the wall may vary from installation to installation. To compensate for these variations in angle and distance, conventional trims include a trim housing that telescopes relative to an escutcheon. Telescoping of the trim housing relative to the escutcheon changes the relative position or proportion of the trim pieces and may ruin a carefully crafted design aesthetic. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for installing trim.